shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gustaf Thomson
17,000,000 (Former)}} Gustaf Thomson, better known by Commdore Thomson, is a Commodore and the first mate for Frederick Drake's Marine Divison. He is a well known marine throughout the World of Piracy beacuse he is in the same divison as Frederick. Unlike him, he taken seriously throughout the Marine Force beacuse of his personality. He is considered the brain of the division. He also belives the good in people, like Frederick. Appearance Thomson has brown hair and brown eyes. He has average length and very slim. He is a serious man but unlike Frederick, he smiles often. Like every common marine, he wears a Marine cap. He wears a white zip-suit with the Marine logo on it. He wears suits when he's stationed. He wears black pants and black boots. He, very to often, keeps his swords strapped to his belt. Personality Thomson is a very smart man. He is very calm in nature, he never loses his cool when he's around someone else. When he's around Frederick, he loses his temper very fast. Even though he does, he considers Frederick his best friend. He also cares for his marine subordinates, he treats them with respect and would gladly sacrifice his life for his underlings. He often thinks one step ahead everyone, thus making him the brain of his divison even though he's not the leader of the squad. He always comes up with good strategies. He always tells Frederick to not jump straight ahead. He, like most marines dislikes pirates but belives that every human has something good in them. Everytime he fights pirates he knocks them out and puts handcuffs on them. He never kill any of his enemys. Gustaf has a wife and a son, whom he cares alot about. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Thomson has completely mastery of the two sword style, Nitoryu. ''' He is the most skilled swordsman in his division. He wields his blades in reverse, similar to Vice Admiral Strawberry. He often uses his blunt sides on the sword so he wont kill his enemies. The only occasions are when he's fighting for his life. He rarely names his attacks. Physical Strength Thomson is average in tems of physical strength. He is four times weaker than Frederick. Agility. Thomson has an understanding of Soru and is the fastest in his division. He has a far more greater jumping skill than Frederick. He can also do skywalk. Endurance Thomson has a weaker endurance than Frederick. Weapon Thomson uses two '''Shirasayas '''when he fights with the '''Nitoryu style. He always walks around with them. The cases on the swords are in different colours. One is white, the other is blue, similar to the marine colours. The actual blades, however, are normal steel. History Past When Thomson was 24, he started his journey to become a pirate in West Blue and joined Frederick as the first mate. He had a former bounty of 17 million berries. A famous marine took them down with one strike. No one really knows who that marine was but apperantly s/he gave them mercy and Frederick was asked to become a marine instead of going to prison. When Frederick took that offer, Thomson also joined the marines. Frederick became Commodore at the age of 30. Major Battles Thomson vs Unknown Marine Qoutes About Pirates "Call our division soft-hearted if you want Admiral, but the reason why we don't kill any pirates we battle is beacuse we belive in the good of people. Look at our division sir, most of them are former pirates, just like us and we fight, side by side against any enemy to the World Government." Thomson speaking to one of the admirals. Trivia When there is an open spot for an Admiral, Thomson always suggest Frederick as a candidate.